Happenchance Redux
by gentlereader4u
Summary: What happens when two people get not one but two chances to get it right? Kurt and Blaine met once before on an airplane. Could it happen again? This is part of the Happenchance story so you would need to read the first for this to make sense.


Kurt watched impatiently as the harried ticket agent went through the many motions needed to determine space on another flight.

His scheduled flight to Ohio had been cancelled due to unforeseen mechanical issues. Better to find out now than in the air he reasoned, but wow, this was really bad timing. He needed to be in Ohio on time. His Dad and Carol were celebrating their 10th anniversary and Kurt was a big part of the festivity planning. He had meetings set up for the next day leading up to the big party on Sunday.

So, he stood…waiting….

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel. There are no economy seats available on the other scheduled flight to Columbus today or tomorrow" she looked up apologetically.

"Fuck," he muttered quietly to himself immediately putting himself in Plan B mode.

The ticket agent blushed a bit looking back down, getting ready for the onslaught of expletives that were so typical from passengers not getting on their flights.

'So, that's it?" he asked calmly. "There's no flights until Sunday?"

"Yes. For economy" she confirmed looking back up.

Kurt looked up at her quickly. Whoa. What did that mean? He quirked his brow at her. "Meaning that there are flights in…"

"First class. Yes." Well, technically its business class – but the equivalent of first class in short haul flights" she explained.

"How much?"

$300 more"

He winced. That was nearly double the cost of economy. But he would only need it the one way.

Kurt bit his lower lip, weighing his options. He did just get a promotion, which was going to bring him more money. He could dip into his emergency fund, aka the "Kurt Hummel Escape to Paris" fund. It was really important that he get there and his parents would be so disappointed if he couldn't be there for the preparations. And he'd miss meeting up with Mercedes because she had to go back to LA on Sunday morning.

"When is this flight with the first class seat available"

"Its actually a later flight for tonight. Leaves here at 9:45pm and gets into Columbus at 11:41pm. She waited with her fingers hovering over the keyboard anticipating his decision.

"Ok – book it." he decided. Fuck it. This was more important than saving for that trip; because _family matters_ someone once told him.

With the clickity click of her fingernails typing quickly into the system, she swiped his credit card and before he knew it she was handing him a boarding pass – business class to Columbus Ohio – leaving at 9:45pm.

"There you go. You're all set." she confirmed courteously. "You have first-on - first-off boarding privileges and you also have access to the business lounge where you can get complimentary drinks and food while you wait for your flight. When you go through security you'll see the arrows to direct you to it. Enjoy your flight Mr. Hummel and thank you for flying with TransAmerica." she concluded the transaction in a very practiced but sincere tone.

Kurt gathered his belongings after putting his wallet back in his pocket and his passport with the boarding pass safely tucked inside in his messenger bag. Grabbing the handle to his carry-on he thanked her for her help and made his way to security. Looking at his watch it was 5PM. He had a few of hours to kill before the flight – might as well enjoy it in the lounge. He needed to call his Dad to inform him of the new pickup time and then he'd have time to work on some files that he had brought with him – he could get the work done now and then not have to worry about it when he got to Lima.

At 9:00PM they started calling his flight for boarding. Remembering the ticket agent's remark about first-on boarding privileges, he packed up his work and made his way to the gate.

As promised, he was able to bypass the long line and get right onto the plane to settle in his wide and comfortable window seat. OK – the real danger here is getting used to this and not ever wanting to fly economy again he thought to himself as the flight attendant immediately came over with a jug of lemon infused water and proceeded to pour him a glass. An actual glass made of glass – not plastic.

He quickly got to work getting his iPad out and his glasses and earbuds and anything else he thought he'd want for the flight. Putting it all in the pocket in front of him, he settled himself into his nice comfortable seat, stretched out his long legs, and closed his eyes – preparing himself for the take-off.

His preflight exercise brought to mind a flight he had taken almost a year ago, a flight that had almost changed his life. That was the flight when he met TV star Blaine Anderson, not knowing whom TV star Blaine Anderson was. That night he had just been Blaine. Blaine, who had quietly reminisced with him about their childhood and similarities and the challenges they faced being gay in the conservative mid-west. Blaine, who had cooed over the pictures of Kurt's niece and nephew – insisting Kurt go to their first birthday party. Blaine, who had cuddled up to him while they slept through the flight. Blaine, who had exchanged numbers and promised to call him. Blaine, who had ultimately disappointed him by never having the time to meet him when Kurt was in LA.

Kurt sighed. It had been a while since he thought about Blaine. He had long gotten over the "what could have been." But it niggled at him from time to time because when they had their first date back when Blaine came back from DC, they had hit it off so well that Kurt had really thought it was going to go somewhere. But it didn't. Yes, the distance had proved to be a bigger issue that they originally thought; but it was more than that.

Blaine was a hot commodity – whether he liked it or not. He had certain expectations to live up to – he never had a spare moment to himself, and Kurt got the distinct impression that his management team was less than lukewarm about a possible romance between the two. It all came to a head a couple of months later when Blaine cancelled a date for the 3rd time while Kurt was in town, due to unforeseen scheduling with his TV show and some other commitments.

They had an argument over the phone; Kurt angry and hurt that he was being pushed aside yet again, and Blaine frustrated and annoyed that Kurt couldn't understand the importance of what he needed to do.

The worst of it was neither called the other back to apologize and to try to repair the damage. And so that's how it ended.

Blaine ended up becoming "the one who got away" as Rachel so aptly phrased, when he filled her in on what had happened while sharing a pint of Cherry Garcia.

It annoyed Kurt to no end.

"He didn't get away" Kurt clarified pointing to her with his spoon. "I let him go. Big difference Rachel. Big difference." he emphasized, digging into the carton for another spoonful of ice cream.

"That's not how I see it." she sing-songed as she laid down her spoon. Deciding to leave him alone to drown in his fodder, she rose from her chair and left the kitchen, but not before bending down and gently kissing the top of his head.

The plane lurched Kurt back to reality as it started backing away from the gate taxiing to the runway.

He kept his eyes closed, breathing deeply in and out as he felt and heard the airplanes engines rev, feeling the all familiar race down the runway and lastly the liftoff. Hearing the wheels retract into the bowels of the plane, he took another breath as they continued to ascend. When the plane finally leveled off and he heard the familiar ding go off indicating that the passengers could move about, he finally opened his eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening again, and you're still up to your old tricks." the voice beside him said incredulously.

Kurt jolted as he recognized the voice, turning his head while trying to focus his eyes back to the light.

There sitting in the aisle seat beside him was Blaine Anderson.

Blaine – looking as impish and adorable as he did last time Kurt saw him. He was watching Kurt's reaction with amusement – a gentle softness to his eyes as if to say "it's ok – I'm not making fun of you."

"Blaine" Kurt squeaked, struggling to sit up and twist around. "How on earth….?"

"Hi Kurt"

Blaine just kept looking at Kurt with a smile on his face.

"What are the odds?" he asked him.

Kurt stuttered, word jumbling in his brain. "I…I… I don't know what to say? What the fuck? How are you even on this flight?"

Blaine laughed. "I know – I'm just as surprised as you are. I could not believe my eyes as I got near to my seat and saw you. But you were already in full 'mantra mode' so I didn't want to freak you out" he said. 'But it's really good to see you Kurt. However this happened, I'm just glad that it did" he admitted earnestly to the befuddled man sitting in the window seat.

"How are you? I've thought about you so many times." he confessed to Kurt.

"I'm fine. I'm on my way home for my Dad and Carol's 10th wedding anniversary." But you didn't answer me. What are you doing on this flight?"

Blaine laughed softly. "I'm going home too. Was in New York recording some music and decided to make a last minute detour to Ohio to visit my folks for a few days before heading back to LA."

"Oh… well – of course" Kurt berated himself for temporarily forgetting that Blaine was from Ohio as well.

The flight attendant interrupted their reunion to serve them some drinks.

"Tomato juice – no ice" Blaine ordered with a wink to Kurt, adding a "Please".

Kurt startled that Blaine remembered that small detail from so long ago.

"I'll have what he's having" Kurt directed to the attendant, grinning back at Blaine, shaking his head.

"So, Blaine Anderson, actor extraordinaire… budding pop star… how have you been keeping – other than insanely busy? You're looking well." Kurt noted.

"Pffft" Blaine spewed out modestly as he blushed looking down at his lap for a moment before raising his head back up to look at Kurt. "I'm good Kurt. You're right – I'm still insanely busy all the time – but I'm seeing a light at the end of the tunnel and looking forward to having more time to myself soon."

Blaine was referring to the fact that his show was now in its final season, with only a couple of month of shooting left. Once it was wrapped he had no further commitments to the show or the network and was going to devote his time to his music after taking a much-needed holiday.

"Oh that's right. The show is ending isn't it? Kurt remembered, as Rachel always saw fit to keep him up to date. "So that will be good for you?" he asked.

"Yes, definitely good. I mean don't get me wrong - the show has been great and has led me to so many opportunities that I'm really grateful for. But I'm gratefully tired if you know what I mean." Blaine half joked. "I need a rest and then I'm going back to my music for the foreseeable future. Are you still with Hugo Boss?" he asked Kurt as the attendant handed them their glasses of tomato juice.

"Hmm. Yes" Kurt replied, quickly swallowing a mouthful of the juice before placing it in the console between them. "I'm still with the company, but I've just been promoted. I start next month as Chief Liason between the North American division and the head office in London."

"Oh my god Kurt - congratulations! That's amazing! You so deserve it!"

"Thanks. Thank you" Kurt preened. "I'm really excited. My last position was great but the flying back and forth from LA to NYC got to be too much."

"But won't you be flying back and forth just as much between New York and London?" Blaine asked with a frown.

"Yes, but not as often" Kurt reasoned. "And anyways Blaine…. It's London… England…. Land of The Queen and Downton Abbey… Honestly, it's like you don't know me at all!" he joked sitting back with his tomato juice at hand.

"Touché – you got me there." Blaine surrendered in amusement. "What was I thinking?"

Kurt giggled. "Momentary lapse of sanity I do say old chap" he replied in the worst English accent known to mankind.

A comfortable silence ensued as they drank in each other while drinking their juice. Blaine broke the silence as he put down his empty glass.

"So business class? You must have got a nice raise with that swanky promotion eh?

"Ha! Not really. I was scheduled on another flight that was cancelled and so it was this or wait until Sunday. And you know me – I don't like to wait for anything – so I forked out the extra money and voila. And who are you to talk, Mr. "I was nominated for an Emmy?"

"Nominated being the emphasis. I didn't win." Blaine offered up.

"Oh Blaine, I'm sorry. I didn't….."

"No, no Kurt. It's fine." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand interrupting his attempt at an apology. "I didn't expect to win. Not that race. It was just an honour to be nominated with that group of actors… truly…"

Blaine stared at their joined hands; his thumb rubbing circles in Kurt's palm. He chuckled, looking up quickly at Kurt.

"Truth?" he asked.

Kurt nodded with a quizzical brow.

"The truth is that I always fly first class." Blaine confessed. "That flight I took last year that we met on? I was only in economy because the new assistant with my management team didn't know she was supposed to book me in first class. The airlines told me they could bump me up once the plane was off the ground, but then I sat beside you and I didn't want to move. I stayed. To be beside you." Blaine shrugged "You were interesting... and gorgeous. And something was telling me to stay – to get to know you." he finally admitted, looking back down at their hands as he blushed.

"When it became obvious that you didn't know who I was, it was like I got to go back in time. Back to when I was just Blaine Anderson – the gay kid from Westerville Ohio that liked to sing. And it was so nice just to be him again. Even if it was just for a few short hours."

"You never told me that before." Kurt admonished softly.

"I know" Blaine shrugged. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to come across creepy or anything."

"It's not creepy Blaine. It's kind of wonderful actually." Kurt conceded. "I felt like such an idiot when I found out who you were, and how stupid I must have seemed to you for not knowing. But now, to hear that you were happy I was so blissfully ignorant… Wow I'm having an epiphany here Blaine. It was really random circumstance that brought us together wasn't it?

"I like to think it was serendipity" Blaine offered… "or happenchance."

"Happenchance?" Kurt scoffed with a laugh.

"Yes, Kurt Hummel. Happenchance. Look it up in the Oxford dictionary that they use in the Land of The Queen and Downton Abbey" Blaine bantered.

"I know what happenchance means Blaine. I just don't really believe in it. It runs a little too close with the "soulmates" and "meant to be together" crowd." Kurt air quoted sarcastically.

Kurt reached down to his bag and pulled out two pashmina's – offering one to Blaine. "Clearly you have still not learned how to dress properly for flight Blaine" he reprimanded, nodding to Blaine's bare ankles and his short sleeve tshirt.

Blaine smiled and accepted the wrap from him, shaking it out loosely before wrapping it around his shoulders, settling into his seat while keeping angled so he could still look Kurt face to face.

"I don't like first class" he decided out loud and pouted. "The console between us…. I can't snuggle up to you. It's not fair."

Kurt snickered softly as he got comfortable with his wrap. He extended his inside arm to Blaine. "Oh you big baby. Hold my hand and stop giving me the puppy dog eyes " he cautioned as he intertwined their fingers together. "I'm on to you and your flirty ways Mr. Anderson." he teased with a smile.

Blaine smiled back and squeezed Kurt's hand. Neither of them went fully to sleep. The flight was not long enough for that. But they both nodded off from time to time, waking up to see the other still beside him. It was a nice feeling. Like they were both where they belonged. Like they've known each other for much longer than they actually had. Like they were remembering what it was like to be together.

They both felt it.

Kurt might not have believed in happenchance, but he could not refute the pull he felt towards this beautiful kind gentle, sometimes silly, man.

When the attendant came around to let them know they were descending and would land shortly in Columbus, the men folded up the pashminas and Kurt stowed them back in his bag, along with everything else he had brought out but had ended up not using.

With their safety belts securely fastened, they watched out the window at the city-lights - the land coming closer and closer to them - waiting for the bump of the plane's wheels to hit the ground.

As the plane made its way to the gate, the captain came on the intercom to thank them all for flying with the airline and to wish them good travels wherever their final destination takes them.

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other.

"So, this happenchance that you speak of" Kurt directed at Blaine as they gathered their belongings and made their way off the aircraft. "How exactly does it work again?"

Blaine placed his hand on the small of Kurt's back, directing him towards the exit. 'Well, I'm not exactly sure, but I think the general idea is that us meeting twice now on a plane is not random or a co-incidence. And we shouldn't take lightly of it – and we shouldn't ignore it."

"And so what are we to do? Kurt asked pulling Blaine aside before they went through the security doors, where he knew his Dad was waiting on the other side, and presumably Blaine's parents as well.

"What we are to do, Kurt, is first step outside these doors and visit with our families. I want you to meet mine and I hope you want me to meet yours?" he asked with a question in his eyes.

When Kurt nodded, he breathed out a sigh of relief, pulling Kurt in a little closer so their chests were touching.

" And then I want a re-do" he said, his lips closing in on Kurt's.

"We fucked it up the first time, and now we're being given another chance. I don't want to fuck it up again Kurt. I really really don't. I know it sounds weird, but I just feel so strongly that we're meant to be together."

He laughed realizing he just used the cliché that Kurt had made fun of earlier.

Kurt giggled too, reaching his arms to go around Blaine's neck.

"Like soulmates?" Kurt questioned softly against Blaine's lips.

"Yeah… soulmates." he agreed, closing their lips together.


End file.
